Highway To Hell
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Olivia Johnson just wants a simple and organised life... She gets exactly the opposite upon finding a strange journal belonging to a man named: Ichabod Crane. You can only imagine her panic when the very same man turns up and begins turning her life even more upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unwillingly Chosen**

* * *

The day in Sleepy Hollow began just like every other... There were some whom found the day was going to be productive and maybe even interesting but this could not be said for Olivia Johnson.

* * *

Olivia was an admin worker within the Sleepy Hollow Police Department. Whilst her fellow co workers were off doing something that they deemed exciting; Olivia was happy carrying out scheduled paper work within her small, extremely organised office... That is until Sheriff Leena Reyes; silently known to Olivia as the office shadow that was always on her back with some useless task that definitely didn't meet her job description,

"Johnson, I need you to head over to the archives and have everything cataloged before shipping off everything on this list to the furnace" The woman said with a tone that she always had whenever she had yet to have her morning coffee; Olivia accepted the list before looking at it with a frown,

"Isn't objects in the archive meant to be preserved and protected?" Olivia pointed out causing the woman sheriff to rub her temples in an irritated manner,

"Not the stuff on this list, Johnson. Just do it" she snapped before stomping off to most likely find some aspirin and Olivia could only roll her eyes.

* * *

The Sleepy Hollow Archives was cluttered and in complete disorder; This caused Olivia to groan in frustration. It was going to take her hours to find everything on Sheriff Leena's list.

* * *

Olivia yawned as she put another folder into a box before picking up a leather bound journal that was bound with tanned twine; Olivia frowned when she found no identification card like all the other documents... She was about to put the journal aside when her curiosity got the best of her and she was soon untying the twine and opening the journal to the first page to reveal a single ink statement written in elegant handwriting,

 _'The Secret Journal Of Ichabod Crane'_

Olivia frowned once more when she found an unaddressed envelope behind the first page. It wasn't sealed and it was as if some hidden force willed her to open it and retrieve the letter within; She found the same elegant handwriting from the first page,

 _'Well Wishes and Wishes well to the finder of this journal,_

 _My name is Ichabod Crane and the Journal you have stumbled across is a documentation of the strange, weird and I dare say; Wonderful things that I have encountered since waking from what should have been an eternal sleep._

 _I implore you not to be alarmed by the words you are about to read..._

 _For you see Dear Reader that it was long ago within the year of 1781 that I was slain in battle by a Hessian Soldier. Struck across the chest with a merciless swipe of a deadly broadaxe... It was in the very moment that I accepted my fate as the world around me became blurred and time slowed down... There is little I remember from the moments that followed; I remember my wife... Katrina; Whispering words of comfort to me as death's icy grip grew stronger upon my mortality._

 _My vision blackened and I felt my last breath leave my body... Until I found myself gasping and willing air back into my lungs as I dragged myself from long dried earth. As my vision became more focused and I quickly took in the sights around me; I found myself within a dark cave that contained, strange symbols and various jars that even now I will not even attempt to figure out their meaning for being there._

 _It was shortly after my awakening that I felt sunlight upon my face for the first time in what felt like years. I emerged from the dark dwelling in which I had awoken. Shortly after nourishing my desperate thirst from the merciful waters of the river that flowed outside the cave's entrance; I was stunned to find a pathway! A road not formed by earth as I was used too but instead was formed from solid stone. I was later informed that the substance it was made from was now known to many as concrete._

 _My mind was beginning to fill with at least several thousand questions; All of which were quickly forgotten about when I was suddenly attacked by two gigantic horseless drawn carriages formed from metal... It later became known to me that my previous feeling that I had been without oxygen for years was in fact true... It was no longer the year of 1781... I had awoken within the 21st Century. In the year of 2013._

 _Death had held me captive for a number of 232 years and I was now awake and living within a world I no longer knew._

 _This Journal contains many of the monstrous and perilous creatures and events I have faced with my former partner and very dear friend: Lieutenant Grace Abigail Mills._

 _I implore you dear reader. The contents of this Journal must be kept safe as there are many whom would seek to destroy it and keep what is deemed as 'The Impossible' a secret._

 _This mission I have been given by what seems to be destiny itself; To protect the world and prevent a coming apocalypse is truly dangerous and... If I do not survive. I am certain that others will step into my place. For those successors (Though I hope they succeed me none too soon!) I have written this journal so that it may assist them in navigating the thickets of superstition, spycraft and malevolence that oppose us._

 _I am, Most Respectfully,_

 _Captain Ichabod Crane.'_

* * *

Olivia was in a word... Shocked. Surely the words she had just read was nothing more than some silly practical joke... This is what she thought until her eyes moved to the list that Sheriff Leena had given her; She lifted the first page so that she could see the continued list and found the statement _'Any/All notes referring to Ichabod Crane'_... Olivia knew what she had to do. Her boss had given her a direct order after all.

* * *

15 boxes from the archives were throne into the insinuator and Olivia signed a copy of the list that Sheriff Reyes had given her; Stating that the contents of the list had been destroyed... However, if the insinuator operator had opened the boxes to inspect them, He would have discovered that they were filled with nothing but scrap paper and the real contents of Reyes' list was safely stored away within Olivia's car trunk and was later safely put away in her apartment.

* * *

It was the very next morning when Olivia was on her way to work that she saw a large assembly of officers lead by Sheriff Reyes outside The Sleepy Hollow Archives; Olivia quickly pulled up and rolled down her window,

"What's wrong, Sheriff?" Olivia called, earning Leena's attention whom was nursing what was most likely her 5th cup of coffee,

"Morning, Johnson. You can have the day off today if you want. Someone broke into the archives last night. I'm just thankful you cleared away all the useless crap in there" Leena said, taking another sip of her coffee and frowned; Wouldn't whoever broke into the archives be interested in stealing something that was 'Useful'?

* * *

An Officer approached Sheriff Reyes after exiting the archives,

"No sign of Crane, ma'am" he informed her, immediately earning Olivia's subtle attention. There was something strange going on in Sleepy Hollow and whatever it was... It all had something to do with Ichabod Crane.

* * *

 **Would you like Chapter 2?**

 **Please review and let me know!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Man Behind The Words**

* * *

Olivia had gone for a little bit of shopping before returning home to her apartment after deciding to accept Sheriff Reyes offer of a day off considering that all the attention was going to be on the break in at the archives.

* * *

Olivia slowed down when she found her front door slightly ajar with obvious sighs that someone had pried her door open; She mentally cursed herself when she realized that she had accidentally left her mobile phone in her car so she had no choice but to quietly make her way into the apartment with intent on grabbing her landline phone... This intention was short lived when she heard movement coming from her study and she quickly grabbed a frying pan off her kitchen counter and moved towards the door to her study; Holding the frying pan ready and instantly felt a sense of adrenaline when a tall figure emerged causing her to bring the kitchen appliance down hard over his head and watched in horror as the male intruder fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still for a moment before Olivia moved to grab her landline phone but instantly hesitated when she noticed the journal she had found in the archives only a day earlier; The journal had been dropped by the mysterious intruder but it was more the photograph that had fallen from between its pages that caught her attention.

* * *

It was a picture of a handsome, rugged young man in vintage clothing stood next to a smiling young woman that Olivia knew as the late Abigail Mills due to all the research she had carried out the day before... Olivia looked down at the unconscious intruded before comparing his handsome face to the man in the photograph... It didn't take Olivia to realize that this man was none other than Ichabod Crane.

* * *

Crane awoke with a groan, wincing as he touched his hand to his head as if willing the ache to vanish,

"There's aspirin and a glass of water on the table next to you" a voice said causing Ichabod to look towards the source and developed a guilty expression as the events of his breaking into the apartment in which he currently resided, came back to him,

"... Many thanks for your merciful gesture, my lady... The lord knows that I do not deserve it after unlawfully entering your home" he apologized, sitting up and took the provided medicine with a swig of the water; Olivia moved and sat down on a chair that sat across the room from the couch on which Ichabod had been previously laying,

"So... Who put you up to this? Was it Bill? Because he is always mocking me for my open mind when it comes towards... The supernatural and so on. He may be a bastard but I wouldn't put even an elaborate prank like this past him. Most likely everyone else down the station is in on it too... What's the outcome? Am I live on Facebook or YouTube right now?" Olivia asked with an unimpressed tone that Ichabod noticed was laced with a hidden sadness,

"My lady, I can assure you that I am involved in no prank... I shall be honest. I broke into your home in hopes of retrieving my journal. My unlawful visit to the archives last night lead to my discovery that you had been the last person to sign in... I then broke into the police station where I obtained your address from the station's city residents files... I cannot begin to apologize enough for my actions but the journal I hope to recover contains irreplaceable information regarding the fate of this world" Ichabod explained desperately and Olivia looked at him skeptically for a long moment before sighing,

"Look I don't know if this is just some prank but Sheriff Reyes assigned me with the task of permanently disposing of any and all documents regarding a man by the name of Ichadbod Crane... I found one journal among a great many other things that were to be destroyed so I can only assume that that is the journal you're after" Olivia explained causing the stranger to sigh hopelessly,

"Unfortunately, you are correct... It seems that I shall have to rely on my memory alone... This should not distress me as I am gifted with the ability of an eidetic memory but... That journal held records as well as some photographs and drawings of myself and my... my late friend, Abigail Mills" Ichabod murmured and Olivia saw the genuine mournful sadness within both his face and eyes that caused her to stand and move across the room were she recovered the journal from the safe that she had put the journal in for safe keeping; She returned to Ichabod and offered it to him causing his expression to become surprised,

"I... I thought I recalled seeing it within your study but... I simply passed it off as a vision conjured from delirious hope after being made a victim from your frying pan" he explained, accepting the journal thankfully and olivia couldn't help but giggle with a soft smile,

"I found a letter inside when I was organizing the archives... After reading it... Even though I was skeptical. I couldn't bring myself to destroy any of the documents that Sheriff Reyes had instructed me too... The rest of the stuff regarding yourself and Abigail Mills are locked in my closet" she explained and Ichabod smiled taking her hand and placed an old fashioned gesture of respect and thanks that was a kiss to the surface of her hand,

"Thank you, My lady" he bid and Olivia rolled her eyes in amusement,

"My name's Olivia" she corrected before leading him to where she had hidden the rest of the documents.

* * *

Olivia was retrieving the boxes for Ichabod and gave an exhausted sigh,

"Feel free to grab a box" she sarcastically invited the century old stranger whom was far more interested in the main wall of Olivia's study that sat behind her desk; It was littered with various drawings that made Ichabod turn to her with a curious expression,

"Would I be correct in assuming that these works of art were drawn by your hand, Miss Olivia?" Ichabod asked politely and watched her smile amused,

"I wouldn't call them works of art..." she told him but saw the expression on his face that begged her to indulge her and she sighed avoiding eye contact,

"... I suffer from Autism Spectrum Disorder and along with the anxiety and the rest of the bullshit it gives me... It also gives me nightmares now and again. My therapist encourages me to draw or write down what I can remember from the nightmares so that I can find peace with knowing that they're nothing but bad dreams and they can't really hurt me" She admitted timidly before going back to sorting out the boxes whilst Ichabod retrieved a picture from the wall and presented it to her,

"What of this?... A Horseman with no Head?... How many times has he plagued your nightmares?" Ichabod asked and Olivia frowned at the concern in Ichabod's eyes,

"... There's no horse in this picture so how do you know that he rides one in my nightmares?" she asked nervously and Ichabod's expression was firm,

"Because the creature you have drawn in no formation of fear and anxiety, Miss Olivia... No of your dreams are. They are quite real" he told her before opening his journal to a page she had not yet read and her face along with her heart fell at the sight of two compared drawings that Ichabod held side by side... A headless man dawned in a flawless yet wicked revolutionary naval uniform, carrying a broad axe within a vengeful clasped fist that wore a scar in the shape of an archer's bow... Ichabod had no choice but to drop both drawing and journal when Olivia suddenly fainted from the shock of everything that she had just learned.

* * *

 **Would you like Chapter 3? Please review and let me know :)**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
